The End
by smartsoccerstar
Summary: After everything the seven have been through, they are finally in Greece. The final battle of the Giant war is being fought, and the tides are not in the Olympian's favor. When heroes of the seven begin to die, the little hope the demigods still hold starts to die with them. With five of the seven still remaining, they manage to close the doors, but not without heavier loses.
1. Chapter 1 Tate

**AN: Hello people of fan fiction! My name is Tate (rhymes with fate), self-proclaimed daughter of Apollo, because I'm hot! Aka: Smartsoccerstar! I'm co-writing this story with obsessivebookdiva, aka: Lizzy. This is my chapter, so without further ado, the beginning of the end!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I pitch a fit, I still do not own the brilliance of Percy Jackson. **

Percy took a look around the battlefield and was once again blown away by what he saw. After so much, they finally made it to Greece. They were finally at the base of the Olympians power, the original Mount Olympus. All of camp half-blood and every roman solider that wasn't swayed to join Octavian were there, fighting alongside the 7 and the gods.

After fighting their way through Tartarus and escaping through the still open doors, Percy and Annabeth were greeted to this sight. Demigods and gods fighting for their lives alongside each other.

And now, seeing it again, Percy almost felt sick. So many of his friends, his family was dying, fighting the giants. He knew some would fall, it was inevitable, but seeing it actually become real in front of him was almost too much. Bodies and gold dust littered the battlefield, continuously piling up.

Percy hadn't seen Annabeth since they escaped, she immediately had charged into the battlefield, killing any monster in reach. He had tried to stay with her, but with so many monsters charging into his path, it was impossible. He had prayed she was okay and moved onto his next monster, having no time to dwell on anything.

He saw Leo a couple times, torching any monster that came within 5 feet of him. He saw Nico once, with a dozen undead warriors surrounding him, and Percy saw a giant python a few times, and knew it was Frank. Other than a few glimpses of lightning, and orange and purple shirts, all Percy saw was monsters and sulfuric dust.

Percy wasn't stupid, despite what Annabeth says, so he knew they were barely hanging on. They were outnumbered by a lot, and with Gaea being in charge of the Doors of Death, he knew it was almost a matter of time before they were overcome by sheer force.

He swung riptide through the middle of another dracaena and was already engaged with a hellhound by the time she dissolved. He paused for a break after the hellhound dissolved when he heard a familiar bellow. He groaned as he turned around and saw the tall, disgusting, and beefy form of the Minotaur. He was wearing armor similar to the type he wore at the battle of Manhattan, showing he'd come prepared. Sometimes Percy thought the gods really hated him.

"Hey beef boy! Back for round three?" Percy rhetorically asked the Minotaur, already getting in position. The bull roared and barreled straight for him, same tactic as always. At the last minute Percy ducked to the side and swung his sword straight for the Minotaur's ribs. He stumbled back in surprise when his sword clanged off the armor, and realized Gaea must have given the suit some upgrades. Percy was thrown off balance and the Minotaur took advantage, swinging his double bladed axe. Percy managed to block it, but was still thrown back by the force behind it. He hit his calf hard on a fallen ally's shield, but barely felt the sting, used to much worse thanks to his stay in Tartarus. Grabbing the shield, he threw it up Frisbee style and was rewarded by a loud clanging sound made when it hit the bull's forehead.

Wasting no time, Percy shoved himself to his feet, and moved around the still disoriented beast to stand behind him. Instantly, Percy lunged at the Minotaur's exposed backside, digging his sword into the small of his back, the same place Percy's Achilles heel used to be. The defeated monster gave a loud bellow as it disintegrated into golden powder.

Percy wiped the sweat from his brow as he took another look around and he immediately narrowed in on Annabeth, who was close. He surged towards her, slicing through any monster in his path. As soon as he was at her side, he spun his sword in an arch, ripping through any monster in the surrounding area.

Annabeth spun around towards him with slightly wide eyes, which immediately filled with relief upon seeing him. "Percy!" she breathed, "I was so worried, I –"whatever she was about to say was cut off with a choking sound.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed. He looked over her wildly, wondering what the problem could be, when he saw it. The tip of a sword poking out of her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2 Lizzy

**AN: Hey guys! So you've meet Tate, so now you get to meet me. Lizzy, daughter of Hades. So yes, I am a little depressing when I write stories. Read mine if you wish. I'm obsessivebookdiva. Trust me it is kind of sad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own a Percy Jackson obsessed friend!**

Jason didn't want to think about anything. He knew some of his friends wouldn't make it. He remembered the Titan war when some of his other friends fell. He'll never forget seeing one of the Apollo campers being thrown off the mountain. The look in his eyes would never be erased from his mind.

Jason ran into a hell-hound who had joined Gaea's side. He was pretty sure it wasn't on his side based on the snarl it made. It looked like it wanted to eat him, and he was sure he wasn't going to just stare at his food.

The hell-hound charged at him, and he got his coin out. He flipped the coin and it turned into a sword. He began to slash at the hell-hound. It jumped at him, and he slid away just before a paw could crush him. This hell-hound had to have been on some kind of diet. Either that or he was afraid to be seen as the runt of the pack.

The over grown dog turned to look at Jason again. His next move he had to admit wasn't his brightest idea he ever had. He jumped up onto the dogs back and held on for dear life. He felt like he had just pulled something Percy would have done. Ah well, he didn't have time to worry about Percy, and his actions right now.

He hit the butt of his blade against the dogs back, causing a howl in pain.

"That's right! Feel the burn!" Jason heard Leo shout. He looked over at his friend and noticed how tired he looked. Leo had spent the last couple of days fixing the Argo ll. He must have gotten about ten hours of sleep in three days put together. Using his fire power couldn't be helping his exhaustion.

That's well Jason remembered the hell-hound he was riding. He looked down in horror as he was launched off it's back. He flew through the air, too scared to control the winds. He was stuck flying through the air, heading toward the ground. That's when he hit something. He opened his eyes, not remembering he had closed them. He saw that he had landed on someone, he just didn't know who.

"Could you get off me?" He got up to see he had landed on Frank.

"Oh sorry man," Jason said running back at the hell-hound. "Sorry got to kill an over gown hell-hound."

He ran after the hell-hound. He was able to stab it right through the belly. _Wow, if only I had done that a couple of minutes ago._

He turned to check on Leo, who was still aflame. He looked about to drop. He had one knee on the ground trying to not fall. Jason knew that Leo wasn't going to last much longer. He saw the fire in Leo's eyes disappear as he was forced to drop his other knee to the ground.

Jason was worried for his friend, but he had to find Piper first. Call him cruel, but he cared more about his girlfriend then his best friend. Plus, he knew Leo would want him to. He cared for Piper as well, even though they were just friends.

He ran to the other side of the battle field in search of Piper. He found most of his friends still fighting, but he took no time to stop and say hi. He finally found her, but she was on the ground for some reason.

"Hey Piper, what's going..." he started but stopped once he saw her, "No!"

She was covered in blood, and had a giant hole in her leg and arm. It looked like someone tried to stab her when she was jumping. Her white Hello Kitty shirt was now stained red, and her hair was matted to one side. She looked like she was making snow angels in the grass, but she wasn't. There was no snow, there was no movement, and there wasn't that childish feeling inside. There was only sadness and pain.

"Piper you'll be fine! Just breathe!" Jason shouted.

"I'm sorry..."

"Jason we need some help over here!" He heard someone yelled in the distance.

"Go Jason I'll be fine. It's just a little blood." Piper told him.

"I'm not leaving you!" Jason told her.

"Jason!"


	3. Chapter 3 Tate

**AN: I'm back! 2 chapters and it's already getting intense! You get to find out what happens to Annabeth in this one, but first it's Nico! Presenting chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson will never be mine!**

Nico was starting to get bored with this fight. It was the same procession over and over again: slash, dust, lunge, dust, stab, dust, and repeat. The only change in this routine was when he conjured up a boatload of skeletal warriors to aid him. Gah, he was spending too much time with Percy! He's already started to make ocean metaphors!

_Focus Nico! You have to stay focused!_ He turned his attention back to the fight long enough to see two telkhines slip through his warriors. _ I guess the undead can only do so much._

Nico immediately snapped back to attention and spun his sword in a long arch. One telkhine managed to jump back, while the other wasn't so lucky. He exploded into sulfuric dust while Nico returned his attention back to the other one.

It snarled in anger at Nico for killing its companion, before launching itself at him. Nico just barely managed to duck to the side in time, to avoid its very sharp claws. Nico whirled around and caught its claws on his blade, blocking the beast. He lunged at it, jabbing his sword through its middle, and watching satisfied as it dispersed into disgusting gold particles.

Just then, excruciating pain burst through his shoulder, and he spun around, cringing as the spear – like object in his shoulder spun with him, causing even more pain. Nico saw a dracaena slithering towards him with just a weighted net, and figured she must have thrown her javelin at him, which was what nailed his shoulder.

A grimace crossed his face. _Those good for nothing skeletons! They let ANOTHER monster get through! _He decided to save his annoyance for later; right now he had a monster to slay.

Nico quickly yanked the javelin from his shoulder, ignoring the pain. He advanced immediately, knowing he was losing blood fast. She threw the net at him, which he dodged cleanly, before he swung his sword at her. Nico wasn't sure how she did it, but she managed to both duck, and spin he snake legs around in a circle, nearly knocking him off his feet. He knew he was over exerting himself, but he didn't get a chance to pause as the dracaena threw herself as him, claws catching the light, and shining in an eerily, deadly way.

Nico ducked, and swung his sword again, effectively beheading her. This time he did pause to catch his breath, and pulled out a small, half squashed piece of ambrosia, popping it into his mouth. Immediately, his shoulder started to heal and the pain faded to a dull ache.

Nico took this moment to glance around the battlefield, something he hadn't done in a while. He saw Leo down on one knee, looking exhausted and was about to run in his direction when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Annabeth was surrounded by monsters, defiantly about to be overcome. Nico spun towards her immediately. Now, Nico never really liked her much to begin with, his first memory of her was basically when she fell off a cliff, his second, well he thought she was his enemy then…

The point is; he didn't like her much. But after being around her for 8 months without Percy, Nico thought she was rather whiny and dependent. Not to mention bossy. He should probably cut her some slack, since her boyfriend was missing and all, but he was rather sick of it. And _she _was the reason Percy, Nico's brother in everything but blood, fell into Tartarus.

And because of Percy, Nico was about to run over there and rescue her, because for some reason, the poor guy was in love with her. Turns out, Nico didn't have too, because at that exact moment Percy himself appeared on the scene, swinging his sword with expertise and taking out nearly every monster around them.

They embraced and appeared to be talking, neither noticing the sword wielding dracaena sneaking up on them. Nico, however, did notice it.

His eyes widened as he lurched forward towards them, sprinting at top speed, as he was too drained to shadow travel. _I have to make it in time. I have to._

"Annabeth, Percy! Look out, move!" Nico screeched, but his words were snatched up in the wind, unable to be heard over the clash of battle surrounding them.

Nico watched it happen, almost in slow motion. The dracaena pulling her sword back, Percy and Annabeth still blissfully oblivious, the whoosh the sword probably made as it sliced through the air. Then it hit her, sliding straight through her middle, probably cutting her off mid – sentence. Everything sped up again, like pressing play on a movie.

Nico was close enough to hear the gasp of pain Annabeth made, the startled cry of Annabeth's name leaving Percy's lips, the amused and gleeful cackle of the dracaena.

Nico plunged his sword into the dracaena before she could react, dissolving into powder and leaving him with her mess.

"Nico," Percy said stunned when he saw the dissolving powder, "Thank god you got here, I don't know what I would have done, Annabeth – she got, she was,"

Nico cut off his rambling with a slight smile on his face, "No problem Perce. What do we do now, I can't exactly heal, and I'm fresh out of Ambrosia."

Percy's face immediately creased with worry and he turned his attention back towards Annabeth. Nico watched, slightly uncomfortable, as Percy carefully removed the sword. Nico knew Percy's healing skills were terrible, so he wasn't exactly sure what to do. He settled for awkwardly standing there.

Nico took another look at Annabeth and saw she was deathly pale. Paler than him, and that's saying something. Her stomach was now thoroughly soaked in blood, and she was shivering slightly. Nico could tell, even without his child of Hades powers that she was close to death.

Annabeth took in a shuddering breath before whispering, "Percy, I – I love you." Percy's face crumpled in devastation and depression, he looked like someone – well he looked like someone had killed Annabeth. Awkward…

Nico felt a familiar ebb in his gut and nearly puked. Judging by the look on Percy's face, Nico knew his assumption was true. Annabeth had just taken her final breath. Annabeth was dead.


	4. Chapter 4 Lizzy

**An: This is my coping chapter. Worst week ever, so I'm taking it out on Piper. I think that this was pretty um, what's the word, not to evil, yet evil. Anyway if you're a Piper fan, this could get ugly.**

**You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan; I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Piper was laying there right in front of me. She had pleading eye, which she must not have been doing on purpose. She was bleeding to death right in front of my eyes, and there was nothing I could do or say to help her. She was dying; the love of my life was dying.

I could hear people fighting around us, but not daring to attack us. It was like we were in our own personal bubble, safe from any harm. That is besides death. I wanted to do something to save her, but I had nothing but words.

"Jason" Piper muttered gaining my attention again. "You need to help Leo." She took a shaky breath. "He's hurt..."

"And you're dying!" I yelled. "Why can't you just stop being so unselfish and let me stay with you? I'm not letting you die alone! I love you and nothing will change that!"

She stared at me. "I know, but you have to get over me. I'm not meant to be with you, at least not now..." She mumbled the last four words.

I paled. "What do you mean not now? When else will I get the chance? Piper, I can save you! Just hold on!" I told her as I picked her up and carried her across the battle field.

She moaned and screamed in pain the whole time, but we made it without someone blinking an eye at us. It was a miracle if there was ever one. I set her down on a cot in the medic tent. Will came over to us as he saw us.

"What happened?" he asked loudly as he made it over to us. He had a look of shock; he must have thought she was too powerful to die.

"I don't know man! I just saw her on the ground!" I said loudly. I must have looked crazy, but for some reason Will didn't say anything. I guess he had seen this kind of thing happen all the time, or something like that. We were just a normal demigod couple to him. I was just a regular over protective boyfriend, and Piper was the hurt girlfriend.

"How did she get her own knife stuck in her leg?" Will asked me after he examined her. I looked at her leg, and I saw that her own knife was in it. Huh. How did I miss that? "Can you get it out for me while I tend to her wounds?"

I paused. How could I take a knife out of my girlfriend's leg? "Um...sure?" I told him. I moved down to the end of the cot, and stood over her leg. I grabbed hold of the knife, and then was stopped with a thought. "How am supposed to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked sounding puzzled. He was too busy working on Piper to look up and give me a weird look.

"Do I do it slowly, or do I pull it out really fast? Should I check for broken bones in her leg first, or should I just pull it out? Will it hurt more if I don't do take it out at all..." I started rounding off questions to the busy medic.

"Just take it out!" he yelled as he continued to clean her other wounds.

I grabbed it and jerked it out. The usually clean knife was stained red with blood. The design on the hilt was ruined, and it was bent to a weird angle. The knife would never look the same again after this ordeal. Not even Leo would be able to fix it back to its former beauty.

Blood started to poor out of her leg as soon as the knife came out. It was worse than the horror movies made it look. In the movies it always came up in a geyser like fashion. No, it just came out slowly in clots. It looked like someone had spilled ketchup on her leg and it wouldn't stop falling.

"Will! Is this supposed to happen?' I asked panicking as I watch the blood land on the cot. There was so much of it. It seemed to never end.

"Yes, she was stabbed in her leg, so it will bleed!" he said coming down to the wound on her leg. "There will be blood when someone gets stabbed Jason."

At this point I walked up to her head, I just wanted to see her smile. I wished Will would laugh and say 'you've been punked!' I wanted Leo to walk over to me and tell me how emotional I was being. I wished this was just a horrible dream. I just wanted this to be some kind of prank. But it wasn't, she was going to die, and I would have to watch her.

"Will she live Will?" I asked him, having some hope left.

"It's very slim, but probably not." he told me looking up. "I'm sorry Jason..."

"No! Piper!" I looked down to see Piper's eyes close. She still looked so happy; it made me want to slap her across the face. She looked kind of peaceful, but I couldn't help it. I started to sob.

Will came over and looked at me. "I'm so sorry. Piper's gone, just like Annabeth." he said with a sigh.

I froze. Annabeth was dead? "Wait, Annabeth is dead too?" I asked. I looked down at Piper's blood covered body, and thought about what Percy must be going through. Was Annabeth looking like this? Did Percy have the same bloodied hands?

"Yeah, Percy isn't taking it to well. He ran out screaming, and killing anything in his path. I think he might have lost it." Will tells me.

"Leo, don't do this!" I heard Hazel scream. She came in behind Frank, who was at the moment carrying Leo. I looked on in shock. Could my best friend die on me too?

I took one more look at Piper, or at least the bloody mess that was left of her, and went over to Leo who might be dying as well.


	5. Chapter 5 Tate

**AN: I'm back! This one is Percy's POV again! And have any of you read HoH yet? I haven't but Lizzy loves spoilers so I already know half of what's going to happen and I'm like "Whoa! Didn't see that coming!" But anyway, chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly will never own Percy Jackson like the gods intended.**

Percy couldn't breathe. He felt like someone was sitting on him, crushing his windpipe, and not allowing air to flow through. _This is what it feels like to drown._

Percy shook Annabeth roughly, ignoring Nico's startled yelp, and prayed to every god he knew. Even Ares. "No no no, Annabeth, you can't do this! Wake up, Annabeth, wake up!" Percy shrieked, terrified.

He'd fought monsters, titans, and giants, but he'd never felt real terror. Until now. Percy violently shook Annabeth's cooling body, tears silently streaming down his face. "Annabeth, quit messing with me, stop it. Wake up!" He screamed.

"Percy," Nico quietly murmured, "Percy, it won't work. She's gone. Percy, Annabeth's dead." Nico instantly seemed to regret it as Percy spun towards him, wild eyed.

"No! She's not! She can't be!" Percy yelled. _Nico doesn't know what he's talking about. He's not a medic. He's just the son of death who can feel a soul leaving a person's body… No! Nico is wrong! Nico is messing with me!_

Percy scooped Annabeth up, ignoring Nico's words, and starts sprinting towards the medic tent on the far side of the field. A few monsters challenged him, but Percy immediately cut them down one handed, not having a moment to spare.

He flew into the tent in no time, instantly seeing Will. "Will! Come here!" Percy roared hoarsely.

Will flew over to him, wondering what could be bad enough to make Percy, the hero of Olympus, so upset. Will immediately saw the damage, and color started draining from his face. In Percy's arms, at an awkward angle that would make anyone uncomfortable was Annabeth. She was soaked in blood, the thicker area being around her torso, and her neck was hanging at a weird angle, her head dropped on Percy's shoulder. Will could already see she was dead.

"Um, Percy, I don't think she's still…" Will trailed off, seeing Percy's mixed expression of fear and anger. Will decided he didn't want to be brutally murdered on the spot, so he took two steps back before continuing. "Percy, Annabeth doesn't look like she made it. I think – Percy I think she's dead."

Percy collapsed on the spot, falling loudly on the empty cot beside him, Annabeth still wrapped tightly in his arms. "No. Will, no. She can't be. She has to be alive. Make her alive!" Percy practically screamed the last part, feeling hysteria bubble up in the pit of his stomach.

Will shifted awkwardly, unsure what to do, and replied timidly, "Percy, I'm sorry. I can't do that. I can only heal; no one can bring back the dead."

Percy pulled himself to his feet, his expression hardening. He didn't want it to be true, but he knew it was. He decided to do the next best thing though.

Laying Annabeth down softly on the cot he just vacated, he turned to Will and said, "I'm going back out there now, and I'm going to make them pay. All of them. They will pay for hurting Annabeth." Before Will could reply, Percy had already spun on his heel and started sprinting outside, withdrawing riptide as he went.

The first monster Percy met dissolved in six seconds. The second one in four. Percy spun around and caught sight of Jason, carrying what appeared to be an injured Piper, towards the infirmary, but Percy didn't care. Annabeth was gone, other's don't deserve happiness.

Percy swung back around in time to see several hell hounds running full speed towards him. Percy's eyes narrowed as he fell into a comfortable fighting stance, tightening his grip on riptide.

The first hell hound had arrived, and Percy waited no time in burying his blade in its shoulder, hardly sparing it a glance as it dissolved. He swung his toward in a flawless arc, catching two more in the spin killing them instantly, while the remaining three managed to jump out of the way. Percy whirled around towards them, letting out an animalistic growl.

Two of them jumped at him in unison, causing Percy to duck the teeth of the first one, while blocking the other's claws. He didn't expect the third one to choose that moment to pounce on him. Percy twisted sideways in time to dodge most of the blow, but its claws still caught his back, drawing blood and causing him to wince.

Percy ignored the pain as he summer salted backwards and plunged his blade into a nearby dracaena, which hissed as it unexpectedly dissolved. Percy spun towards the hell hounds and ducked as one launched itself at him. Seeing his chance through his vision of rage, Percy brought his blade up hard on the dog's unprotected stomach. It let out a pain filled howl as it turned to the familiar sulfuric dust.

The two remaining hell hounds seemed wary as they circled him, sensing the obvious danger. The larger of the two suddenly pounced, dragging its claws in an arc towards him. Percy's blade flew up to block, as he kicked it hard in the stomach. It whimpered as it fell sideways, Percy bringing his blade down, effectively beheading it.

Percy turned towards the last one in time to see teeth bite his shoulder. He let out a pain filled shriek as it clung to him, nearly biting his arm off. All of a sudden the pressure was gone, and only a thin layer of golden dust and a river of blood were left on his arm.

Percy turned around and saw Reyna, who had just obviously stabbed the beast. Percy noticed just how tired and depressed she looked, and figured she had taken the time to look around the battlefield.

"Thanks," Percy breathed, wincing at the still very present pain.

"No problem, you looked in need of a little help, and I just happened to be close bye," Reyna replied stiffly. Even if plenty of romans had come to help, most were still angry at the Greeks, and Reyna still hadn't completely forgiven Leo, even if he was possessed.

She took one look at Percy before shoving her hand in her pocket and pulling out a familiar honey colored square. Reyna handed Percy the ambrosia, which he immediately swallowed, relishing in the numb feeling spreading through his healing arm. He felt the light wound on his back also closing up.

Reyna opened her mouth to say something, but her attention was diverted, her words dying on her lips. Percy turned to see what caught her attention and growled. He immediately felt a hot flash of anger burn through him. There she was, the reason Annabeth was dead, in all her primordial glory. Gaea herself was standing at a shallow peak on the mountain, watched the scene unfold through her half closed eye lids.

Percy had never felt angrier in his life. There was the reason for Annabeth's demise. Percy was going to make her pay. Percy was going to kill her.


End file.
